Absencemakestheheartgrowfonder
by frasierfan81
Summary: A prequel to my story Memoirs of a Crane telling how Frasier and Roz found each other while Niles was away.


**_Absent makes the heart grow founder_**

**This is a prequel to my story Memoirs of a Crane**

**This tells the missing story of how Frasier and Roz ended up together.**

**It's been 7 years since my last story holy cow hope you enjoy.**

It was another dreary day in Seattle. As usual for Dr. Frasier Crane he was sitting all alone at his corner table in Café Nervosa. Its only been two weeks since his younger brother Niles decided he wanted to go AND SEE THE WORLD AND LEAVE Frasier all by himself. He never really noticed how many activities him and his brother truly did together. He needed to find someone besides his father to socialize with, but who could that Someone be.

"Hey Fras!" Martin Cranes voice booms shaking Frasier from his thoughts

"Hey dad sorry I was in some deep thought there didn't realized you came in… say dad would you like to accompany me to the opera tonight? Ive been dying to go but Niles being gone has halted my social activity" Frasier asking the question he knew the answer to but it was worth a shot.

"Oh Fras you know I hate that kind of stuff it's not my sort ofthing" his father answered feeling kind of sorry for his son.

Just then Roz walked into the café she looked a hot mess hair was frizzy from the rain, one of her heels was broken she was walking with a limp.

"Dear god Roz what happened to you" asked Frasier concerned about his friends appearance.

"oh the usual you know what the wonderful Seattle weather wanted to style this lovely mane of mine, the guy I've been kind of dating just wants to be friends and as he was escorting me out of his apartment I tripped on the stairs twisted my ankle, and broke my damn shoe."

Typical Roz lives life in the singular moments no cares in the world. She really is a wonderful friend Frasier thought

"Frasier I'm done dating for a while I'm going to chill out worry about me and Alice. No more random dates, no more searching for Mr. Right now. I'm gonna wait for Mr. Right to find me for a change. Maybe I'll try something new like….."

"Go to the opera tonight with your really good friend Frasier!!" Frasier cut in hoping she would say yes it was one of his favorites Der Fliegende Hollander.

"What the opera, oh god Frasier no way!!!" Roz scoffed at thethought of opera, but quickly had a change of heart.

"You know what Frasier, I'll go to the opera with you tonight that's definitely something new for me" Roz quickly answered not knowing why she agreed to it but what the hell she wanted to change her ways a little bit, Going to the opera wouldn't hurt and besides she knew he was having a hard time with his brother gone. "what time should I Be at your house"

"Show starts at 8, be at my house by 6 and ill buy you dinner before, thanks Roz Ive been a little cooped up in the house with Dad lately and can really use a night away"

"Ill see you at 6 Fras, Im kind of excited Ive never been to the opera before, I was having a really crappy day and you turned it around, but we need to move our asses because we're going tobe late for work" Roz proclaims as her and Frasier both realize they have about 7 minutes to get to the radio station.

After the show Roz left work to get ready for here outing, Sherefused to call it a date. She went home took a nice long shower, pulled out a gorgous black dress, started doing her hair and makeup. Once she was ready and the babysitter arrived it was time to go. She knocked on the door to Frasier's apartment at 545pm.

As Frasier opened the door he was speechless. The woman in front of him was Roz Doyle, but she had this glow she looked radiant.

"My goodness Roz you are absolutely beautiful tonight" Frasier says still mesmerized by the site of his good friend as he invites her inside.

"Thanks Frasier, It was something I had in my closet I thought why not go all out" Roz answers with a slight blush on her cheeks from Frasiers comment. "Hey Daph, whatcha up too?"Roz questioned seeing her friend walk in from her room.

"Roz, wow you look absolutely radiant, got a big date tonight?" asked Daphne

"No date just me and Frasier going to the opera, Im laying off the dating scene for once. Mr. rights gotta find me this time Imnot looking anymore if he wants me here I am." Quipped Roz reassuring herself and Daphne that this is not a date.

"Oh well isn't that sweet, you filling in for Dr. Crane going places with Dr. Crane so Dr. Crane isn't lonely an cooped up with Mr. Crane. I'm on my way out as well gotta meet Donny at the mall hes going to buy some new shirts, He stained his with mustard, As he's buying his shirts I'm getting me some curly fries! "responded Daphne not missing a beat or noticing the look of confusion on her friends face.

"Ok have fun with that I guess, Fras we better get going also so we can make dinner."

"Oh to true Roz lets be off shall we." Says Frasier while grabbing his jacket and hurrying Roz out the door to make sure they make their dinner reservations.

Oh this is going to be one hell of a night Frasier thought to himself not knowing that this was the start of a journey that would change his life forever.

One month later….

Frasier and Roz are sitting enjoying a cup of coffee at café nervosa. It has been one hell of a month it all started with an amazing opera that Roz couldn't believe she enjoyed as much as she did. They were inseparable this last month they went everywhere the symphony, art galleries, museums, they even drove down to Napa California and went on a wine tour of a couple of different wineries. Shed never seen this side of Frasier, the happy carefree side he wasn't worried about being single or that he needed a date. He was happy just being with Roz and she was happy being with him.

"Hey Fras I was thinking of renting a movie tonight, can I come over and we can watch it together?" Roz asks her friend.

"you know Roz I'd love to but I have a wine club meeting tonight it won't be done until about 930 tonight but if you'regame for a late night movie I am." Answered Frasier

"Ok I'll come by and hang with Daphne until you get home." Roz knew it was probably pointless to go see Daphne, Niles' book was released two days ago and she hasn't put the damn thing down, but there's no harm in trying.

"Good luck with that one." Frasier confirms Roz's thought

Later that night Roz shows up for movie night, she's sitting on the couch watching Tv waiting for Frasier Daphne is sitting at the dining room table with Niles' book so engrossed in it, it makes Roz want to read it to see what has Daphne so fascinated.

"Oh wow this book is so amazing yet heartbreaking." Daphne says closing the book with a sigh.

"Oh yea where you at Daphne any good juicy topics I can embarrass Niles with?" Roz says with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Oh I just finished chapter 24, it really is a fascinating book, and yes there are juicy topics in here however he left all the names out. He does mention me in the chapter about his father though." Daphne answers with a smile on her face feeling like a somebody.

"oh watch out everyone we have a celebrity over here, you know you're almost as famous as the queen of England now Daphne, why on earth are you sitting at home reading a book and not out with your boyfriend?" Roz questions her friend.

"Well you don't have to be mean about it Roz, and I'm not out with Donny because he has a really heavy case load right now if you must know." Daphne responds

"I'm sorry Daph I shouldn't have gone that far, it's just Frasier said he would be home around 930 and here it is 1027 and he hasn't called or came home I'm starting to worry about him." Roz felt funny admitting the last part, Frasier was a grown man he could do whatever he wanted.

"Dr. Cranes probably having a quick glass of wine with Helen, He does it after every wine club meeting, you shouldn't worry about him." Daphne states paying no mind to the little green monster that appeared on the couch. Just then Frasier walked in humming a tune, looking like the happiest man alive.

"FRASIER thank god you're ok you had me worried sick, you're an hour late." Roz bellows startling Frasier and Daphne.

"Oh my gosh Roz I completely lost track of time and forgot I was coming home to watch a movie with you, I am terribly sorry." Frasier responded

That was it something snapped in Roz after that comment she didn't know why it snapped or what the hell it was but the flood gates where open.

"Oh you forgot about me huh, forgot about your pathetic girlfriend Roz sitting here waiting for you to come home so you can go gallivant with Helen, I don't think so buster I am out of here you my friend are mistaken if you think for one second that I'm going to play second fiddle to some bimbo at your wine club, I will not be doing anything with you outside of work anymore Goodnight!" She yells Slamming the door behind her tears welling up in her eyes. Where did that come from she thought, did she just tell Frasier off for showing up late to a friendly movie night and did she say girlfriend. She knew she should go back she didn't know what came over her but she was too embarrassed.

Frasier was also in a confused state. The vibe he got from her was one of anger and jealousy.

"What the hell was that about?" was all he could say to this unusual outburst.

"Beats me, I can't believe she said those things about poor old Ms. Griffin, calling a 77 year old widow a bimbo." Daphne answered as she made her way to her bedroom to continue her reading.

Frasier needed someone to talk to about this and fast. One of the people he has been confiding in was on her way home right now so that only left one other person and Frasier knew he would be unhappy with him calling this early in the morning. He went into is room to make his call as the phone rang he heard the line pickup and a mumbled hello came through.

"It's Frasier I am extremely sorry for calling you this early I know it's almost 8am in Italy right now but I had nowhere else to turn to. Something strange just happened to me and I don't know what to think of it, and was hoping for a little bit of your insight." As Frasier started to replay the entire last month in a half in great detail he couldn't help but wish Roz stayed herself so they could be talking about this he didn't want any weird feelings between the two of them.

"…And then she said you forgot your pathetic girlfriend here at home while you were gallivanting with a 77 year old widow, told me to leave her alone and walked out. I mean what should I do I can't lose Roz in this kind of manner. Please Niles tell me what I need to do to fix this." Frasier concluded waiting for his brothers response.

Silence was on the other end Niles was processing all the information he just received from his brother.

"WOW….ok my professional opinion first its two scenarios. Scenario one is that with the lack of real suitors and you stepping in and filling that place you're dealing with some really strong transference, second being that she actually is fighting with true feelings for you." Niles answered

"Now my personal opinion, I think Roz is in love with you. I think that she has been for a long time it was just buried in her subconscious mind, now that you spend most of your time together it has come to the surface, and I don't think she's the only one with these feelings I think you are in love with her that's why it's so confusing to you as well." Niles finishes.

"That's absurd Niles, Roz and I are just friends. I don't know why I wasted my time calling you anyway." Frasier fired back

"Now Frasier I know it's hard to admit it when I'm right but take a step back from your ego and look at the bigger picture. Roz is the only female relationship you have that is ongoing for a long period of time; you have a certain pattern when it comes to women Frasier."

"Oh Niles I do not have a pattern when it comes to women, and even if I were in love with Roz she's not my type our personalities would clash. The woman can drive me mad with her ramblings sometimes."

"Frasier stop and think about mother, now think about dad. Do you think they were each other's types.NO! We take after our mother Frasier it would only make since that our soulmates the women that we should be with would be the polar opposite just like dad. Daphne fits in that category and so does Roz. You need to talk to her Frasier, I lost my love, don't lose yours." Niles concluded hoping his brother would accept defeat and give in to his emotions.

"Niles you might be right, I do need to talk to her. Thank you I knew you could help me. You're a great psychiatrist Niles."

"Oh you're welcome Frasier, You're my brother you get the family rate. I'll talk to you later."

With the click of the phone Frasier was alone again with his thoughts. Maybe his brother was right and he was harboring feelings for Roz he didn't see before because they have always been such close friends. He needed to talk to her; He needed to fix this as soon as he could. It would be easier said than done.

Over the course of the next three weeks Frasier would try and talk to Roz but she always avoided him. Small conversations that was strictly professional. Every time he approached her she would dodge him, she was a tricky little minx that was for sure. Finally Frasier decided enough was enough he left her a note on her desk stating his intention.

When Roz walked in to her booth the next day, she was relieved that Frasier wasn't coming in. She could play the best of Crane and not have to see his smug, handsome face all day. It was so hard for her she missed Frasier. She missed the conversation, the going out, the silly cuddling on the couch, just everything about the man.

As she was packing up for the day she noticed an envelope on her desk with her name on it. She knew who wrote the letter, she could tell by his handwriting it was Frasier's. As she opened it up she started shaking not knowing what he could possibly have to say to her. She was a real bitch to him the last time they talked and she was scared this note was going to say I'm done with you. That thought killed her inside; she didn't know how to fix this but wanted it fixed so she can get back being around him. He became like oxygen to her and she has been deprived of it for three weeks.

She pulled the letter from the envelope and started to Read

My Darling Roz

I so badly want to talk to you, but you will have nothing to do with me. We are friends Roz and should be able to talk as such. I do not know what is going on with us but I desperately want to find out so we can fix this and move on. I miss you like crazy, Dads driving me crazy again and Daphne has read that blasted book of Niles I think four times crying about poor Dr. Crane and how his soulmates never going to know how he feels, you know how it goes, anyway I am rambling. I'm not one for ultimatumsbut I have one for you. I purposely didn't come to work today so you didn't have to see me. I am Home alone so there will be no interruptions please come over to my apartment have dinner with me so we can talk this out. I will take it that if you are not at my house by 730 tonight you don't want to talk to me and that our friendship is over. I really hope this is not the case Roz.

Love you always

Frasier

As tears poured out of Roz's eyes she knew she couldn't avoid it anymore, she needed to talk to him. She needed time to think what she was going to say and how she was going to say it. She would be at Frasier's house just not at 730. She would get there when she got there; no one gave an ultimatum to Roz Doyle.

It was 830 Frasier was defeated he felt like the world was going to end. The one person he cared for the most wanted nothing to do with him. He did everything he could to fix the situation, and nothing worked. He was destined to be alone, but why did he feel that way. Just because Roz wouldn't talk to him didn't mean his life was over. Sure Roz meant the world to him, but did she mean more than he wanted to believe, was he really in love with her like Niles said. Then it struck him he was hiding his true feelings, he didn't want to admit that he is in love with Roz, because he didn't want to lose her friendship.

Just then Frasier was pulled from his thoughts from a knock on the door. As he opened the door there stood his Venus. He motioned her inside scared to say anything and she run out on him again.

"Ok sit down, shut up and listen!" Roz demanded and Frasier complied.

"Whatever this weirdness is it's going to stop, that night you came home late and forgot about me I was hurt because we had plans and you stood me up, I got upset and said somethings I shouldn't have. I was emotional and when you said you were with another woman I got a little jealous, I don't know why and I don't want you trying to dive into my psyche and tell me I have some issue in my head ok!" Roz Barked at Frasier trying to get this conversation over with as quickly and painlessly as possible.

" For your information I didn't mean to stand you up I would much rather have been here with you watching some mundane romantic comedy rubbing your feet instead of trying to give the one comfort a 77 year old widow gets from having a glass of wine with me after our wine club meetings!" Frasier barked back.

"However" his tone becoming much more soft and caring."Forgetting our plans was inexcusable and I am sorry Roz. You know I have been doing a lot of thinking these past couple of weeks you've been dodging me and I think I know why, at leastI hope I do. It's the same reason I can't stop thinking of you day or night, when I see a happy couple walking down the street and wonder why that can't be us, when I see you smile and think to myself this woman is more beautiful than Helen of Troy. It'sbecause I'm in love with you Rosalinda, have been for a long time, I just never wanted to admit it because I didn't want to lose your friendship." Frasier confessed feeling a weight lift off of his shoulders.

He stared at Roz who was blankly staring back she was frozen to her spot. She didn't say a word she walked up to Frasier, never once breaking eye contact and kissed him with all the love and passion she had. The sparks ravaged their bodies with this one kiss. She knew deep down Frasier was the one for her and that she loved him with all her heart and now it was time for her confession. She stopped the kiss and put her forehead against his. Fighting the urge to kiss him some more she spoke in an almost inaudible whisper." Frasier I AM SO IN LOVE WITH YOU. I always kept it at bay because of so many reasons, but I can't anymore. Not talking to you for three weeks almost killed me. You and Alice are my life she's the air I breathe and you are my heart."

They stood there holding each other for what felt like hours. Roz Doyle couldn't believe it she was happy and in love, she never thought the day would come where love found her.

"You know Frasier it's kind of funny, I said Mr. Right needed to find me when you found me years ago, we were just to blind to see it, and now that Mr. Right is here it's time for Mr. Right now to make an appearance." She tells the love of her life with a mischievous grin on her face. She knew she wasn't going to make love to him, she would hold out a little bit, they needed to iron things out about their relationship first. She was just happy being in his arms again. It's true what they say absence really does make the heart grow founder.

**The End**

_Sorry guys my writing style is really fast paced I kind of jump in go, go, go and let your imaginations fill in the blanks. Make sure if you haven't read Memoirs of a crane to do so that's the second part of this story that is Niles and Daphne centered. As always thanks for taking the time and reading. I do have a third short for this series hopefully it doesn't take 7 years to get back to it._


End file.
